


Through the Looking Glass

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits the reader at her job at a department store.  Things get kinky quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated Caught In The Act.............. i'll get to it eventually.................... meh  
> also this is sUPER OOC sorry but i have no regrets  
> oops i didnt proofread it let me know if you see any dumb misspellings

Steve kissed a line down your neck and to the collar of your shirt. You shuddered. He pulled his mouth away to give you a pleased grin, and then he was back onto the trail he was leaving down your neck and over the thin, flimsy fabric of your shirt. He slid his hands up the front of your shirt experimentally, and you made no move to stop him. You wanted him to keep going. Just not... Just not here. Well, maybe here.  
You had to admit you were more than a little turned on by the location. You glanced over Steve's ruffled hair to watch the customers of the store walking past, not even pausing to glance over at you. Not that they could. They were on the other side of a one-way pane of glass that prevented them from seeing anything that was going on inside the room you were in. And apparently, that's what Steve had been planning on. No sooner had you walked into the lounge to take your break than Steve had pushed you down on the table with undeniable lust in his eyes. You were all too happy to oblige, especially since the room was locked and nobody else was due to come in here for awhile. Now you had a direct view of the checkout lines, and anybody who happened to be walking by.  
You zoned out for a few seconds, watching the people pay for their items and walk right by you. It was kind of hot. But you weren't gonna tell Steve that.  
You yelped as Steve bit down slightly on your collarbone. He was looking at you with eyes narrowed in a playful expression.  
"Pay attention to me," he whined, smiling and licking the spot he bit.  
"Fine," you sighed, not able to contain the smirk that made its way onto your lips as you looked at the giant golden retriever that was your boyfriend. You stopped.  
"Hey- are those hickeys??"  
Steve just gave you a devious smile and started kissing another spot on your neck.  
"No you don't."  
You grabbed Steve's head and pulled it up to kiss him, opening your mouth slightly so you could dart out your tongue to meet his. Steve seemed quite pleased with the result, and he pushed you over so that you were laying on your back on the table. You wrapped one leg around Steve's torso and grinded up into him slightly, savoring the faint moan from behind his lips. He pulled his mouth away.  
"Someone's eager." He made a disapproving noise with his tongue, and then immediately pushed your shirt and bra up over your breasts so they were completely visible. You started at the sudden movement, and covered your chest with your hands.  
"Steve, what if the window isn't completely opaque from that side?" you whispered nervously.  
"Then they're gonna get one hell of a show, doll," he answered, speaking louder than you would have dared. He grinned at the look of panic in your eyes. Then he leaned in closer and spoke softly.  
"Don't worry, I've tried to see in here before and this glass is mostly impossible to see through," he whispered with a reassuring smile. He paused, seeing your expression, and then added: "Come on, you know you love this."  
Your face burned in agreement, but he didn't have to know it was from that. You rolled your eyes.  
"Get on with it, stupid," you mumbled.  
"If you insist, beautiful," he shot back.  
He began to knead your breasts slowly, making sure to pinch your nipples every so often. You arched your back ever so slightly out of habit, and Steve took the opportunity to kiss your chest with an open mouth, making you open your mouth in a quick gasp. He then took a nipple into his mouth and sucked before biting down softly. The warmth of his mouth left you all too quickly and you propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him.  
"Whatcha got in mind?" you asked dazedly.  
Steve pointed to your shorts. "I'm gonna need you to take those off."  
You paled. "What if someone comes in?"  
"Door's locked." He unbuttoned the top button of your shorts.  
"What if the glass is completely see-through? Maybe they got it replaced since you checked."  
"Someone would have noticed." He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and began sliding the shorts down your legs.  
"What if-" you were abruptly cut off my Steve's mouth on your own, and you forgot what you had been about to say. You weren't even sure if you could remember your middle name at this point. Your head whirled with the incredible danger you were in of being caught.  
Steve threw your shorts, shoes, and socks on the floor beside the table and then traced a finger over the thin cloth of your panties. He pulled away from you and spoke, breathing harshly.  
"How much do you like these?"  
"I mean, they were like two bucks, wh-" You stopped as you heard Steve rip your panties on the side and fling them away.  
"Steve, what the hell?!" you whisper-shouted. "I need to wear those to leave!"  
"No you don't."  
He kissed you again, rubbing you briefly before slowly sliding a finger inside you. At this point, you had given up on questioning your stubborn boyfriend, and you melted into the kiss, shivering whenever Steve reached a particularly good spot.  
He inserted another finger, and you bit back a moan. His hands were pretty large, so two of his fingers were a lot larger than two of your own. You grinded onto his fingers, whimpering into the kiss. You wanted him now.  
Steve pulled out his fingers and stopped the kiss. "Ready, doll?"  
You nodded and licked your lips in anticipation.  
Steve stood up and motioned for you to do the same. You watched curiously as he moved the table until it was about a foot from the window. Then he sat on the edge of the table and motioned to you.  
"Come here."  
"No fair," you pouted. "I'm the only one removing clothing here."  
Steve let out a melodramatic sigh and grinned at you briefly before tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. He made no move to remove any more clothing, but right now you weren't really paying attention to that. When he had pulled his collared shirt over his head, he had ruffled his hair until it was a bit of a mess. Like he had just had some pretty intense sex, which was apparently what you were about to get yourselves into. It was kind of a turn on.  
He motioned for you to come over again. You walked over to stand in front of him. Steve's eyes raked over your body hungrily.  
"Unbuckle me," he commanded, cocking his head to look at you casually.  
You flushed as you realized where this was heading. Still, you reached over to unbuckle his belt. You noted the slight bulge in his pants. When you were done, you looked at him expectantly.  
"Unzip."  
You unzipped his pants. The bulge was getting more obvious.  
"Kneel down, doll."  
You got on your knees in front of him and stared straight down. Your face was flushing a bright red, and you didn't want him to see how much this whole situation was turning you on. You imagined the eyes of the people in the store on your back, watching you intently as you knelt in front of Captain America.  
Steve broke your train of thought as he gripped your chin and tugged it upward so that you were facing him.  
"Look at me," he intoned. "Do you know what to do?"  
You nodded eagerly.  
"Good."  
Steve let your head go, and you immediately started fumbling with the waistband of his boxers. You pulled out his half-hard cock and began to lick up the side slowly.  
Steve reached a hand out to grasp you by the hair lightly.  
"Put it in your mouth," he commanded.  
"Yesshir."  
You took the head of his cock into your mouth and sucked lightly, savoring the faint groan that escaped Steve's lips. You took it deeper, letting it hit the back of your mouth before pulling it back out. You were pretty sure you gagging would be a slight turn off.  
"Do that again," Steve murmured, gripping your hair tighter.  
You took his cock as deep as your could and let your tongue circle it quickly, and then pulled it back out. When you saw him struggling to keep his hips from bucking, you began to bob your head up and down on his dick, swiping your tongue up and down at every chance. Steve's head rolled back and he gasped softly, and he began tugging your hair to make you move faster. You sat still as Steve fucked your mouth faster that you would have been able to go. Steve's hips twitching was the only warning you got before he stopped thrusting and released into your throat.  
"God," he muttered as he grabbed onto your head with both hands, riding out the entirety of his orgasm into your mouth.  
The hot seed was hard to swallow, but you got the majority of it. Some dribbled on your face and down the side of his cock, and you pulled your mouth off of him and took a deep breath.  
"Does that taste good?" Steve asked, reaching out a hand to push a strand of hair off your face.  
In response, you reached out for his cock once more and licked him clean. When you were done with him, you used your fingers to wipe off your face and lick your hands off, too. He seemed mesmerized by your actions, and didn't take his eyes off your mouth. When you were done, he motioned for you to stand up. As soon as you did, he stuck out his hand to rub your entrance. You shuddered.  
"You're so wet." He was smiling at you amusedly. "Did that turn you on?"  
You flushed.  
"Go away."  
Steve laughed and pulled you onto his lap so that you were straddling him on the table.  
"Whoa, okay," you stammered, surprised by the sudden movement. You could feel his already stiffening member rubbing your slit, smearing itself in your wetness. You whimpered and grinded down onto Steve, looking at him desperately.  
"What?" he asked, giving you the most nonchalant look he could muster.  
"Come onnn," you whined.  
"You've gotta do it yourself," Steve murmured. "I want to see you sliding yourself up and down on my cock."  
Your eyes went wide at the suggestion. Then you bit your lip at him in what was hopefully an innocent expression.  
"Can you get me started, Cap?" you asked.  
Steve obviously had some conflicting emotions. He loved to tease you, but he also couldn't resist you when you asked for something. He licked his lips.  
"Fine, but then it's all you, doll," he muttered.  
Steve positioned himself right underneath your entrance and then put his hands on your hips. You clutched his shoulders tightly as he began to push you down, impaling you with his cock.  
"Oh god," you breathed as you took it all inside. When you had taken every last inch, you were basically sitting on his lap again. You were sweating.  
"I'm not moving," Steve said firmly.  
"You're annoying," you muttered.  
Still, you made sure your knees were steady on the table, and you picked yourself up. It was a little bit of a struggle. The muscles in your legs weren't used to this position, and you slid up and down clumsily. Steve watched you with increasing amusement as you switched between frustrated and extremely turned on. You stopped and looked at him pleadingly.  
"What?" His eyes were burning into yours. "You're stopping?"  
"Steeeeve," you whined. "I can't do it."  
Steve rolled his hips upward once. You shuddered and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, panting.  
You felt waves of pleasure as he grinded into you from below. They were slow, and they took their time traveling from your entrance to the tips of your fingers. You tried to keep your nails from digging into Steve's back, but you also wanted to mark him up; to claim him. You licked his neck and tasted the salt of his skin before biting down gently and sucking until there was a faint mark.  
"Doll, what are you...?" Steve was cut off as you relocated your mouth right onto his, and you sucked at his tongue softly. Okay, not softly. The kiss was passionate, but a messy kind of passionate. The kind that made you want to feel more, so much more that you wouldn't be able to see or smell or taste anything but him.  
Without breaking the kiss, Steve picked you up and wrapped your legs around his torso. Then he turned around and placed you back onto the edge of the table, somehow managing to stay inside you. You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled your mouth away from him to breathe.  
"Come on," you panted. "What are you waiting for?"  
"I have no idea," Steve whispered, and then he began to move.  
You leaned your head back onto the table and let out a quiet moan as Steve thrusted into you. He was staring down at you intensely.  
"You look really sexy right now," he said, straining to keep his voice normal. "You're all covered in sweat and hickeys."  
"S-stop talking," you managed, and then you pulled him into another mess of a kiss. By the time he pulled away, both of you were at your limits.  
"I'm gonna come, Steve," you groaned. "Touch me."  
Steve reached down to put a thumb on your clit, and you felt yourself slip away.  
"Shit," you muttered.  
A flick of Steve's thumb and you were completely gone.  
"FUCK!" you yelled as you came, hard.  
Steve pumped into you a few more times before pulling out of you and stroking his cock furiously. He came onto your lower stomach and entrance, spattering the white fluid all over where he had just pulled out of. He stopped and stood there, staring at you.  
"Wow," you whispered.  
"Yeah," Steve agreed, seeming as out of breath as you were.  
You struggled to sit up and face him.  
"Do you think they notice I'm gone yet?" you asked quietly.  
"I sure hope not, because I'm not done with you," Steve replied. He took his pointer finger and smeared it in the come on your stomach, and then put it up to your mouth.  
"Turn me on," he said.  
You immediately took the finger into your mouth and sucked. You swirled your tongue around the pad of his index finger, and his eyes widened fractionally. He pulled his finger out of your mouth.  
"You're pretty good at that," he said, seeming a little out of sorts. "But now it's my turn."  
You were pushed into a laying position again, and Steve began to lick down your neck to your collarbone, and then your chest; pausing to suck on each nipple, then your navel, and then his mark on you. He licked a bit of his come off, and then made a slightly displeased face.  
"Can't say I'm a fan of that taste," he said.  
You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could see him. "Sorry to hear that," you said sarcastically.  
"Let's see if you taste any better."  
Steve swiped his tongue from the bottom to the top of your slit, which was flushed and a bit more spread than usual. You shivered and fell back down onto the table. Steve's tongue moved faster, but he didn't go inside.  
You could hear a noise from under the table, and you briefly wondered what it was. You suddenly realized that Steve was stroking himself under the table, as he was licking you.  
Steve dipped his tongue into you, and you moaned. The hot wetness of his mouth was overwhelming, so much so that you could feel yourself nearing the edge. Steve was damned good at oral.  
Steve pulled his tongue out and moved his mouth up to your clit. He licked it once before sucking it gently.  
You slid your hands up to your chest and began to tug and pinch at your nipples, aching for more contact.  
Steve stuck two fingers into you as he continued to suck on your clit.  
Your hips bucked up once, and then you unraveled again.  
"Steve," you moaned as you came again. He sucked your clit through your orgasm, and then moved back to lick up anything that had dripped out of you. He pulled his hands and mouth away finally.  
"You taste a hell of a lot better than I do," he said. Then he licked his lips, getting the wetness that had smeared on his face. You swallowed.  
"That's good," you said dazedly.  
"You think you're ready for another round?" Steve asked quietly.  
He got up and began to rub his again erect member through your wetness. You sat up.  
"Hold on," you murmured, and then attacked his mouth with yours. Your tongues met in record time, and you noticed you could taste a lot of yourself. It wasn't awful, you decided. Especially if you were tasting it on his tongue.  
Steve pulled away and looked at you dangerously.  
"I've got a better idea."  
"I like the sound of that."  
Steve picked you up from the table and brought you closer to the window. You were about to protest loudly, but you remembered that the room wasn't exactly soundproof, so you expressed your distress quietly.  
"Steve, you had better not..." You trailed off as Steve pressed you front first onto the glass, making your chest flatten and your nipples harden from the coldness of the window. You froze. Panic clouded your thoughts. What if people could see you now? The glass was one-way to only a certain extent, and you knew there was a faint outline of you visible in the store. You shivered and tried to squirm away from Steve, who was rubbing slow circles on your hips with his thumbs. He held you firmly in place.  
"Don't move, doll," he whispered in your ear. "Do you want people to notice you?"  
You clenched your fists against the cool glass and stopped squirming.  
"What if someone sees?" you hissed.  
Steve paused and turned your head to face his. His blue eyes were uncomfortably serious. "Would you really be so against that?" he asked quietly.  
You didn't answer, but you met his unwavering gaze. The look in his eyes turned to one of mischief.  
Steve grinded his hips down on you, and you felt his stiff member against your backside, dripping with both your juices.  
"Steve, please..."  
"Are you asking for more or do you want me to stop?" he asked seriously. Steve was always very respectful of your boundaries, although sometimes he came dangerously close to crossing them. You hung your head in shame.  
"More," you whispered.  
"That's what I wanted to hear." You could hear his grin.  
"Shut up."  
Steve's dick rubbed against your wet slit slowly, and you let out a breathy gasp.  
"Tell me what you want," he breathed into your ear.  
"No way."  
Steve stopped and reached down a hand to play with your clit. He rubbed you until you were trembling against him. He stopped all too quickly.  
"Doll, tell me what you want," he repeated, a little louder this time. You caved.  
"I want you to fuck me again," you whimpered.  
"Good," he purred, and with that, he was inside you again.  
His heat filled you up in one swift stroke, and you squeezed around him, molding to him perfectly. He was breathing heavily into your ear, and you turned your head to plant a kiss on his cheek. The look he gave you was one of adoration that promptly turned to one of desire as he watched your face contort in pleasure at his strokes. He was going at a steady pace, and you were well aware he was holding back. You reached a hand around to muss his hair, but he immediately took both your hands and pinned them against the window with his.  
"Steve..."  
"Doll, you look so good like this," Steve breathed. "Pinned up against a wall. A window. I wish it was clear so those people could see you right now."  
You tightened around him at his words. It did things to you when Steve talked like this. He let out a sharp gasp when he felt you contract around him, and he stopped thrusting to grind into you slowly.  
"You really like this, don't you. Being dominated." It wasn't a question.  
"I love it," you said quietly, stifling another moan.  
"You're such a naughty girl."  
There it was; the word that was simultaneously your favorite and least favorite in the world. The clicheness of it bothered you, but, unfortunately enough, it really, really turned you on.  
"I am," you agreed helplessly.  
Steve was starting to thrust again, and you leaned your head against the coolness of the window.  
"Your pussy is so wet, I can hear it every time I push my cock into you." Steve's whisper was strangled as he tried to keep himself together.  
You could hear it, too. Every time he made any movements, you could hear the wet sounds coming from your lower body. You tried pushing your legs closer together to make the sound quieter, but Steve used his other hand to push them back apart.  
"Keep your legs spread for me," Steve commanded.  
He was pumping himself into you faster as he got more worked up. You tried to keep quiet, but ended up letting out a soft moan.  
"What was that?" Steve asked, and you could again hear the smirk on his face.  
You pressed your forehead the the cool glass and moaned again, louder this time.  
"If you're any louder, the customers will hear you," he reminded.  
You quickly shut your mouth and looked out at the store, horrified, but nobody was glancing in your direction. You watched as a teenager a few years younger than you walked past you, about a foot from the window. You shuddered. If he could see you right now...  
"You just got tighter," Steve breathed into your ear. "Do you wish this glass was clear so everyone could see you?"  
You vehemently shook your head no, but you knew very well you weren't fooling Steve.  
"You do," he whispered. "You wish everyone could see you as you get fucked from behind. They'd see your wet little pussy taking in my entire cock."  
Steve then nipped at your ear, a little harder than normal.  
"But we can't have that," he continued. "Because then all the boys would want to fuck you, and you're mine."  
You gasped softly as his cock reached deeper than ever, and he placed more open-mouthed kisses on the back of your neck.  
Steve reached up and slid a finger into your mouth.  
"Suck," he ordered.  
You obeyed, and sucked on his finger gently as he continued his thrusting. It kept you quiet, at least; quieter.  
"You're doing well, doll," he panted. "You want to come?"  
You nodded furiously.  
"Ask nicely." He removed his finger from your mouth.  
"Please let me come!"  
"Alright."  
Steve took the finger that was still wet with your saliva and began to rub your clit furiously.  
You almost yelled. "Steve!"  
"Come, doll."  
You came explosively around him, and he continued his thrusts for a few more seconds, and then you felt the familiar warmth as he released inside you. You gasped as his dick slid out of you. The emptiness was a shock. You were trembling.  
Steve let go of your hands, and they fell to your sides. He spun you around to face him, and you noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest. He looked dazed. You smiled faintly before  
wrapping your arms around his neck and drew yourself close enough to give Steve a chaste kiss.  
"You're a pervert," you murmured against his lips.  
"It's all your fault," he replied before capturing your lips in another kiss.  
"But you've got to admit, that was intense," he teased.  
"Oh my god," you said, laughing a little. "That was incredible."  
Steve looked at you happily. "I'm so glad I met you," he whispered.  
You just nuzzled your head up to his chest and held onto him tightly. "I love you," you murmured.  
"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two go to a cafe. It's just more smut why do i even bother writing summaries

As your mind cleared, you suddenly remembered something very important.  
"My underwear!"  
You pulled out of his embrace and walked over to where the remains of your panties were on the ground. There was no possible way you could wear them.  
Steve came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You noticed that he had zipped his pants back up.  
"Steve, what am I supposed to wear to leave?" you asked exasperatedly.  
"I had an idea," Steve said quietly. He then let go of you and picked up your bra, shorts, and t-shirt and placed them in his backpack, then slinging it onto his back. You realized what he was doing too late, and rushed over to tug at his backpack.  
"Steve?" You spoke quietly. "What the fuck."  
"Don't worry, you'll get a new outfit out of this," he said.  
He pulled on his shirt and then went to the door. "Now don't leave, and lock the door."  
"What??"  
He was out the door before you could even process it. You quickly ran over to lock it, and then you stood there dumbly.  
"What..." you whispered again.  
You didn't move again until you realized that you had come all over your stomach. You looked around the room until you saw a box of tissues, and then you went to grab a handful. You carefully wiped all the semen off of your stomach, and then thought about the stuff inside. You flushed as you felt it start to drip down your leg. You threw out the tissues and then took a seat on the table. The semen was starting to pool onto the table, and you spread your legs wide to wipe it up with a finger before it got too messy. You licked it off your finger experimentally. It tasted like both of your come.  
At that exact moment, Steve returned. He walked in, locked the door, and froze when he saw you on the table with your legs spread wide.  
"Wow," he breathed.  
You quickly got up off the table, again flushing a bright red.  
"That didn't take long," you muttered.  
You now noticed the plastic bag in Steve's hands. You gestured to it, trying to take the attention off yourself. "What's in there?"  
Steve pulled his eyes away from you to take a couple articles of clothing out of the bag. First there was a navy blue shirt that seemed pretty normal at first glance, but when you looked closer you discovered that it was the slightest bit see-through. Perhaps that was the theme of the day, you thought.  
Then there was perhaps the shortest skirt you had ever seen in your life. It wasn't a tight skirt, either.  
"Put these on," he said. "You’re ditching work."  
You stared at him indignantly. "No way! Where's the underwear?"  
Steve just grinned. "Please?"  
"No."  
"You want to."  
You were silent.  
"Give them here," you said softly, holding out your hand.  
"Good girl," he said, placing the clothes in your hand and a quick kiss on your forehead.  
You grumbled, but pulled the shirt on. It was dark enough, and you could hardly tell that you weren't wearing a bra beneath it. The material was soft on your skin, but rough enough to scrape your nipples into hard points against it.  
Steve made no comment, but his eyes were on your chest.  
As you pulled on the skirt, you cursed him with every bad name you knew in your head. It was really short.  
When you were done, Steve pulled you over to the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Both of you were fully clothed, but it was still obvious that there was something off. Your hair was a complete mess, and Steve's had the appearance of being hastily combed back into place. Your cheeks were incredibly flushed, and his even appeared to be a little pink. And your skirt... You weren't sure how long it would offer any cover. You wracked your brain trying to remember if it was windy out.  
Steve wrapped his arms around your stomach and pulled you close. You felt his breath on your ear as he spoke softly.  
“You look great,” he said, and then nipped at your ear. “Now let’s go somewhere.”  
“No thanks.” You stuck your tongue out at his reflection. “I think I’d like to clean up first.””  
“Nope.” Steve reached to your skirt and lifted it high so that you could see yourself completely.   
Come was dripping down your leg.  
As soon as you reached down to wipe it off, Steve’s other hand grabbed yours and pulled it away.   
“Leave it,” he commanded.  
“But-“ you started, but Steve interrupted you.  
“I want to take you somewhere nice,” he said, dropping the skirt and your hand. As soon as he did, you wiped the drop of come off your thigh and licked your finger.  
“What did I just tell you?” Steve asked, his eyes flashing.  
You couldn’t hold his gaze. “What?”  
“You’re gonna get it now, doll.”  
Your heart skipped a beat. Steve wasn’t done with you yet.  
He pulled on his leather jacket and gestured for you to follow him. He took your hand and led you out of the room after leaving a window open to get rid of the slight smell of sex. As you walked out into the parking lot, your hand shot down to keep your skirt from blowing away. It wasn’t windy, but a well-timed breeze could show everyone what you were hiding.  
“Where are we going?” you asked nervously.  
“Dinner,” he replied, not looking at you.  
You stayed silent in the car ride. You had been careful to sit on your skirt in a way that wouldn’t get anything on his car seat. Nothing had spilled out of you yet, but you were nervous.  
Steve kept his eyes straight ahead while driving, but he didn’t seem the least bit mad. He never was actually mad with you, but you both decided that you liked the whole roleplay type thing, and you went with it.  
You arrived at a café in the center of town. It was nice, with a big glass window out front with some seating on the inside and outside. You walked in and the hostess asked where you would like to be seated.  
“At the window, please,” Steve said, giving her a smile.  
You froze up as you realized what was happening. You tried to get Steve’s attention to get him to stop, but he just pulled your hand to follow the woman.  
As you sat in your seat, you were extremely careful to keep your legs closed together as tightly as possible, and you managed to get into it without any mishaps. Fortunately, you two were the only ones seated at the window, but there were a few people in the tables closest to you.  
Looking out at the glass in front of you, your heart sank. It was completely see-through this time. No hiding. People were walking by at a steady rate, and some were even glancing in to check out the café. Your face felt hot. You weren’t sure you could do this.  
“Miss?”   
You turned to see the waitress and Steve looking at you with concern. One was more genuine than the other.  
“Are you alright, miss?” The waitress asked you.  
“Oh, I’m fine. Just a little hot. Could I have some ice water, please?” you asked, trying to sound as not suspicious as you possibly could.  
“Absolutely. And for you, sir?” She turned to Steve.  
“I’ll have that as well, thank you very much.”  
When the waitress had gone, Steve leaned close to you as to not be heard in the semi-crowded café.  
“Are you enjoying yourself yet?” he asked softly.  
“NO,” you whisper-shouted at him.  
Steve’s eyes widened. “Are you actually not okay?” he asked, looking more concerned now.  
Your face felt even hotter.  
“It’s definitely dripping out of me,” you breathed.  
Steve’s face turned pink for a brief moment.   
“You can go to the bathroom and wash up,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Thank god.”  
You carefully got up and made your way to the bathroom. When you made it, you were thankful to see that it was only meant for one person at a time, and it wasn’t in use. You went in and locked the door quickly.   
You managed to get yourself fairly clean, all things considered. You may have had to use a little soap, but you didn’t smell like an orgy anymore.   
Unfortunately, there was no mirror in the bathroom, so you just assumed you looked fine, washed your hands, and left.  
When you sat back in your spot, Steve was gone. You assumed he had gone to clean up as well. You gazed out the window at the people passing so closely. Now that the initial shock had worn off, it was kind of thrilling. Shifting you weight, you spread your legs apart an inch. Nobody even glanced in your direction. You spread them another inch. Even if anyone looked, it would be impossible to see anything anyway. You shook your head. What were you doing?  
“What are you doing?”  
You jumped and your legs snapped back together. You turned to find Steve standing right behind you.  
“I shoulda kept my mouth shut,” he said, looking sheepish. Then he sat down next to you again. “Any chance you’d like to continue?”  
You just glared.  
“Alright, it was worth a shot,” he sighed.  
You were about to respond when the waitress set your water down in front of you. You started, but she didn’t seem to notice as she set Steve’s down.  
“Now what would you like to order?” she asked.  
“I’d like a regular cheeseburger, and the lady will have a burger, hold the ketchup.” He handed the menus to the waitress. At least he knew you well enough to order for you, because you were not sure you’d be able to look the waitress in the eyes.  
As she walked away, Steve laced his fingers with yours and squeezed your hand.   
“Doin’ alright, doll?”   
He then let go of your hand and reached down to grasp your leg firmly. You looked at him in fear of what he would do, but he just stroked your leg gently.  
“Calm down,” he whispered soothingly. “The people probably wouldn’t notice even if you did show anything. Although, maybe we should have fixed your hair before coming in here.”   
“Is it awful?” you asked worriedly.  
“It looks like you’ve just been bent over a table and fucked senseless,” Steve whispered. “Which is, incidentally, what just happened.”  
You glared at him and tried your best to smooth out your mess of a hairstyle. Steve’s hand stroked your leg reassuringly as you checked your reflection in the window.   
“How about now?”  
“Doll, you look beautiful,” Steve assured you. “Your lips look a little off, though.”  
You turned to look at your reflection in the window again. “I don’t see anything,” you said confusedly, turning your head back to look at him. “Wha-“ As you turned to face him, he leaned forward and gave you a quick kiss.  
“Oh, must have been my imagination,” Steve said, grinning.  
“Think you’re so clever, don’t you?” you muttered, but you were smiling, too. Until you felt his hand move up your thigh.  
“Steve, what are you doing?” you asked, making your voice as low as possible.  
“Having a little fun,” he replied. His beautiful blue eyes flashed with gray.  
His hand moved up your thigh until he reached your entrance. You quickly reached your hand down to stop him, but you could only clutch at the sleeve of his leather jacket at he rubbed his finger on your entrance.  
You tried not to squirm. “Steve…”  
“Shh, doll,” he said. “Just relax.”  
He pushed half his finger inside you and looked at you in surprise.  
“I thought you cleaned up,” he said, cocking his head the slightest bit.  
Your face burned. “I did.”  
Steve paused everything.  
“Damn,” he whispered, looking at you with a mix of arousal and awe. “You really are an exhibitionist.” Then he pulled his finger out and you were forced to let go as he brought it to his mouth and licked it off nonchalantly.  
You took a sip of your water to avoid looking directly at him. The coldness was refreshing, and the heat in your cheeks began to abate. Taking a deep breath, you tried to think calming thoughts.  
That ended as soon as Steve placed his hand back on your thigh. You shot him a look.  
“What?” he asked. “It’s not even close!”  
His hand was almost at your knee, but that hadn’t stopped him before. As inconspicuously as you were able, you put your hands in your lap and blocked him from sliding his hands up there again.  
“That’s not what I was going for,” Steve said, smirking at you.  
He began pulling on your thigh, forcibly spreading your legs the slightest bit. Your eyes met his with a certain amount of panic as soon as you realized what he was doing.  
You shifted your other leg closer so that the gap was closed. Steve gave you a raised eyebrow, as if you had just issued a challenge. Your eyes widened.   
“Nothing bad will happen,” Steve said quietly. “Don’t hold back.”  
You stared at him with a doubtful expression.  
“Why should I listen to you?” you teased.  
“Because you want to,” Steve replied simply.  
He wasn’t wrong.  
You slowly pulled your hands away from yourself to let Steve pull your leg until it was about three inches from your other leg before you gripped his arm tightly to stop him.  
“That’s enough,” you breathed.  
You could feel the cool air on your lower body as you were the slightest bit exposed to the window. Steve’s hand stroked your leg again.  
“That’s it, doll,” he whispered. “Easy.”  
You looked out the window, heartbeat pounding in your ears. There was a couple about your age talking closely right in front of the café. If you opened your legs any more, they would be able to see up your skirt if they looked.   
Steve’s hand twitched on your leg, and you kept your legs locked in their position. You weren’t sure how far you wanted to take this.  
Steve’s hand suddenly left your leg altogether. You looked up at him in surprise, but you kept your legs apart. The feeling was making you dizzy with excitement. Steve could tell, too. He leaned close to your ear and spoke softly.  
“Spread them wider.”  
You obeyed. Your legs were now about half a foot apart, and you were positive that your lower half was at least partially visible from outside the window. The couple was still talking intensely and hadn’t noticed you at all.  
“Do you like that or do you want more?” Steve breathed.  
“More.” Your voice was so quiet, you weren’t sure he had heard you until he suddenly responded.  
“Touch yourself.”  
“W-what?”  
“Touch. Your. Self.” Steve drew out his words and pushed a piece of hair off your face.   
You could feel your heartbeat in your fingertips as you put one hand under the table and rested it on your leg.  
“What if someone sees?” you murmured.  
Steve moved his hand to yours and squeezed it gently.  
“Don’t think about that,” Steve muttered back. He paused, and then added; “Unless you want to.”  
You thought about it for a second. The food would be arriving any minute, and if the waitress saw there would be no way to get out of the situation.  
Your hand slipped out of Steve’s and traveled to the waistline of your skirt.   
The people outside were oblivious to everything inside, it seemed so far. Your hand went under your waistband and down to your slit, which was already dripping with your own excitement.  
Steve’s hand stroked your thigh. “Put a finger inside.”  
You slid your middle finger inside yourself as far as it would go, and you inhaled sharply. It felt amazing.  
“That’s nothing, is it?” Steve murmured. “Add another.”  
You slid in a second finger and began to work yourself slowly, making sure that there was no noise. Steve’s mouth came closer to your ear until he was almost touching it with his lips.  
“Now take them out and spread yourself open.”  
Your hand stopped immediately. “What?”  
“I know you’re hearing me, doll,” Steve whispered. “’Spread your pussy for the crowd.”  
You slid your fingers out, but instead of spreading your legs, you brought your fingers to your mouth and licked them clean.  
Steve watched you hungrily as you slid them back down under the table and placed your hands so that they pulled down your skirt enough to cover most of your privates. Then you spread your legs slowly, inch by inch, until they were as wide as they could go without looking too awkward.  
Steve’s breath seemed to catch in his throat. “Move your hands.”  
You brought one hand above the table and stroked Steve’s face with it, letting it trace his slightly gaping jawline teasingly. He was panting.  
“Other hand.” You could barely hear him over the sound of your heart.   
Your hand crept upward until your skirt was no longer covering any of your lower half. The feeling was incredible. Your mind clouded, and you realized that you could no longer hear individual sounds from the café, but more of a faint buzz in the background. You stared intently out the window, but nobody was looking at you. Your mind picked out a specific buzz in your background, and you tried to clear your head enough to hear it.  
“Good girl,” Steve was whispering to you. “Now do you think you can spread it?”  
You nodded almost imperceptibly and reached down to spread out your most intimate area, leaving it visible for anyone who would happen to glance at you. Your breathing was getting shallow, and you focused on some of the people outside. The couple had walked away, but there was a man who looked to be a few years older than you on his phone, leaning on the window. You were mentally having a meltdown that he would look at you, but you also wanted him to see. Shifting subconsciously, your legs spread even further.   
The man looked up and you froze. You didn’t move until the man’s eyes had gone back to his phone. He was an attractive enough guy, with a scruff of a beard and a short, slicked up hairstyle. You stared at him as he scrolled through his phone.  
“You want him to notice you?” Steve asked quietly.  
“Yes,” you whispered.  
“You want him to look at your spread open pussy?” You couldn’t take your eyes off the man in the window.  
“Yes.”  
“If he does, I’m gonna have to let him know that you’re mine,” Steve said softly.  
You nodded.  
The man stirred. You watched as he glanced up from his phone and took a look around at the street for a second. He turned his eyes to the café.   
His eyes met yours.  
“Smile, doll,” Steve whispered, not looking out the window.  
You gave the man a faint smile, but your body was trembling slightly.  
He returned your smile only briefly before his eyes traveled downwards and he froze.  
“Is he looking at you?”  
“Yeah.”  
The man was still frozen, staring at your pussy.   
“Finger yourself again,” Steve whispered. “Give him a show.”  
You stopped spreading yourself open and you slid two fingers inside. The man’s mouth gaped as you began to pump the fingers in and out quickly. You saw the bulge form in his pants and you felt yourself tighten.   
“Don’t forget, you’re mine,” Steve reminded quietly, reaching down to put a finger on your clit.  
The man tore his eyes away from your dripping pussy to watch as Steve nipped and licked at your ear. You could feel the assertion of dominance with which Steve met the man’s gaze, and soon the man looked down at you pleasuring yourself once again. He shifted and rubbed a palm over the now obvious bulge in his pants as if he were spellbound.  
Steve pulled his mouth away from your ear, but you could still feel his hot breath coming in short pants as he worked you over with his hand, making sure not to cover anything so the man still could see every inch of your exposed parts.  
“Careful, you’re dripping everywhere,” Steve breathed, but you didn’t want to slow down. Your fingers moved faster and faster, and you could feel the wetness spreading on the seat underneath you. The man couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. He was looking a little flushed himself as he now began more obviously palming his erection through his pants. You were so close.  
“Mine,” Steve whispered one more time, flicking your clit, and then you came.   
You managed to only emit a slight noise as your orgasm shook you in your seat. When you were done, you pulled out your fingers and Steve took his hands off of you. The man took his hands off himself, realizing his location. He then straightened up and looked up as you closed your legs. He licked his lips.  
“Stick your tongue out at him,” Steve commanded.  
You did so, and the man gave a silent laugh and then winked at you good-naturedly before turning around and walking away.  
You slumped in your seat, exhausted, and then wiped your fingers off on your leg. You were gonna need one hell of a shower after this. Steve rubbed your back reassuringly.  
“Damn,” he breathed. “That was incredible.”  
You just sat there, feeling the wetness between your thighs.  
“Your meals,” came the female voice from behind you.  
You were given your meals, and you thanked the waitress accordingly.  
As you ate, there wasn’t much talk. It was a comfortable silence though, and you would reach your hand over to poke at Steve and smile at him, and he would respond with a playful shove paired with one of his heart-stopping lopsided grins.  
When you two were finished, he very graciously paid the bill, (your wallet was in your shorts in his backpack, and he was insistent on it staying there), and you two left.  
You reached his car and got in. When you both were seated, Steve turned and gave you a nonchalant glance.  
“You must feel pretty dirty after all that.” He was speaking slowly. “You want to come back and shower at my place?”  
“That would be great,” you replied, smiling.  
“And you could stay the night…” Steve let his voice trail off as he looked at you expectantly now.  
“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really terrible at continuing storylines so idk if there will be more to this who knows ://///


End file.
